Win or Lose
I'll finish and code this later. Figured I'd make the page, considering the cover's done. Cover by Luster c: Still trying to figure out what to do coding-wise, so feel free to suggest anything. Also, any plot suggestions would also be pretty helpful, since this is about as far as I've got. ^^' Feel free to edit grammar mistakes or whatever. I'll be editing it and adding phrases or whatever to make it better, and anyone else can do the same c: Prologue Her heart pounded in her chest, a rampant, raging tattoo of adrenaline and fear pulsing through her veins, her lungs raw and icy cold, aching and gasping for scarce breath. Her legs were limp and tiring, barely able to numbly carry her any farther than she had already come. Exhaustion gripped her soul with icy claws, frozen fractals of doubt and relent creeping into her mind like gossamer webs of black widows. Never had her muscles ached so terrible, had her heart begged for mercy so desperately, had her lungs cried so painfully, had her entire body been plagued with such fatigue and numbness. Her breath coughed from within her forcefully, as if strong hands were wrapped around her throat, and each breath was short and shallow, with her silver eyes wide open. Those silver eyes, the mystery of the century; those silver eyes, with fractals of dark steel grey laced around the fringes of the iris, and speckles of the purest, snowiest white scattered across the surface, and frosty pale blue-grey dusted the very core of the iris, like the fresh frost on the first day of winter. Those silver eyes, pried wide with fear and worry, brimming with shimmery tears. Those silver eyes, those silver eyes that were to die today. She willed her beaten, exhausted body to its very limits, till not her, but the planet gave up, and left her pearly claws curled around the soft lip of an icy cliff, with the snow and wind howling at her sides and the frosty shards billowing. She could go no further, and she collapsed at the edge of the canyon, her neck bowing in defeat. Behind her, over the screeching of the wind, a familiar roar rang in the air, and even the ground shook with the ferocity of the rage the single bellow contained. Not even words could describe the anguish, pain, and burning anger welled up in the single sound, and all the emotion resonated and left a hazy presence, even as the echoes died in the distance. She, she who had collapsed in defeat on the final frontier, made no move, even as she knew the creature who had cried was creeping ever closer and closer. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe: she had pushed herself over her limits, and now she was going to pay the price. From the blizzard, in the snow-whipped wind and icy wisps that spiraled over the fresh snow, an eerie laugh cackled, and a shape became visible through the haze. The laugh was one of a feminine, smug, triumphant chuckle, and it was choked from the throat of a dragon who emerged from the blizzard's wall: a tall, intimidating IceWing, with her scales crystalline and glistening with hoarfrost, and her black eyes dried of their tears. The IceWing slinked behind the collapsed dragon, her silver head bowed in joy, and a sinister smile plastered to her snout. She rounded on the otter dragon, her head close to the ground and her voice kept just barely above a whisper. "Why, would you look at this: the great queen, the great queen Battlewinner of the NightWings, has given up." She mocked, hissing at the dragon that was flickering in and out of consciousness. "You wretched excuse for a dragon. You are nothing, you hear me? Nothing." She spat. The NightWing heaved a heavy breath and turned, now facing the hostile Ice dragon. The white creature grinned wickedly and lunged forward, eyes aflame, and grabbed Battlewinner's snout with one talon, roughly yanking their snouts closer. The IceWing narrower her eyes, her rage dripping like icicles off her words. "Care to battle, oh great queen? Surely, surely you'll win! What do you say?" She growled, shoving the dark queen's snout away forcefully into the snow before jumping back and flaring her white wings in an attacking position. "Let's dance." She said, barely audible in the howling winds atop the snowy plateau. She growled and leapt at the NightWing, who just barely had enough time to rear her head back and split her jaws, a faint hissing escaping her throat, before the white beast roughly grabbed her jaws and pried them open, leaving her gaping, and at the mercy of the icy monster. The IceWing shot one last glance at Battlewinner. "Lights out: you lose." She growled happily as she snapped her own jaws open, and the deathly fog escaped, and then the frost breath poured down her throat, flooding her lungs with crystals of ice, hoarfrost climbing it's way along the insides of her body, freezing her almost solid. The NightWing's vision began to fade, and she felt herself going limp, and the cackling of the IceWing before all went black. And with that, Battlewinner woke up.